


Summer Fires

by dirty_diana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barely Legal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Spanking, difficult knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: There was a girl in a peach tree. She was a teenager, her long legs swinging from the branch she was balanced on. She wore old sneakers and shorts, and a faded t-shirt with a graphic on it that Mac couldn't make out in the near-dark.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Summer Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts).



He'd moved up north after the divorce, to get away from the crowds. The house sat at the end of a lonely, long road, on fifteen-odd acres that hadn't been worked in years. The land was overgrown, and the house and barn had been falling apart but Mac hadn't cared. "I'll take it," he'd said, to a real estate agent who'd been both surprised and visibly relieved to get rid of a property she'd been unable to sell for years.

Now he was fixing the old farmhouse up one room at a time. He spent his days by himself, ripping out the old walls and flooring, sometimes stopping to drive into town for supplies. The store clerks were all friendly and curious to see a new face, but Mac never lingered long. At night he listened to the broadcasts on public radio, telling him what was going on far away, outside of the small bubble he'd created.

His peace was disturbed one night by the sound of barking coming from the old orchard. Mac frowned. Zeus, his young Great Dane, was often outside in the warm summer night, chasing shadows until he got tired and came in. But this noise sounded different, as if something had startled the dog. Mac rose from the soft armchair that sat by the open living room window, and moved through to the kitchen. He picked up the wooden baseball bat he kept by the back kitchen door, along with a flashlight, then stepped out into the falling dusk.

He walked the dirt path down to the orchard, towards Zeus' rowdy barking, the sound steadily getting louder. Fireflies danced in the fading light and scattered in his path. When he entered the orchard, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight of the intruder, and dropped the bat to his side.

There was a girl in a peach tree. She was a teenager, her long legs swinging from the branch she was balanced on. She wore old sneakers and shorts, and a faded t-shirt with a graphic on it that Mac couldn't make out in the near-dark.

"Zeus!" he commanded. The dog barked once more in warning, then dashed to Mac's side. Gruffly Mac said, "You can come down now."

She scrambled to the ground. Mac noted the small cotton sack she was holding, bulging with ripe peaches.

"Thanks," she said, in a clear, sweet voice. 

"Don't thank me," Mac answered. "What are you doing on my property?"

It was patently obvious what she was doing, but the girl still flushed in indignation. "Your property? No one lives here."

"I do. Been here two months."

"Oh." The young woman considered this for a moment, then smiled. "I guess maybe I heard something about that. I don't pay that much attention. But if you live here, that makes us neighbours, eh? I'm Cali." She held out her hand.

He eyed her long slender fingers for a moment, then shook and retreated his hand quickly. "I don't have any neighbours."

"Sure you do. We're the Joseph farm. It's just, like, fifteen kilometres down."

Mac caught sight of the bicycle lying in the tall grass, the lit headlamp illuminating the night. "Did you ride all that way just to steal my peaches?"

"I didn't know they were your peaches," Cali insisted. Her long hair swayed as she shook her head. She held out the bag. "Do you want them back?" 

Mac shook his head. "Keep them." After a moment of silence, in which the girl smiled brightly, he added, "Shouldn't you be getting home by now?"

Dark was on the verge of fully falling, the waning crescent moon starting to rise.

"Oh. I guess so. It was nice to meet you!" Cali grinned. She mounted her bike in one smooth motion, and took off in the direction on the road.

She was long gone before Mac realised he hadn't told her not to come back.

*

He heard Zeus barking again two nights later, but he didn't bother going out to investigate. Zeus came in an hour later, tail wagging happily, and Mac figured that Zeus had made a new friend.

*

He heard Zeus barking at the visitor again the next week, two nights in row. The next week she came on a Tuesday night. Just after the barking started there was a blink of lightning, followed by a loud rattle of thunder a moment later. Rain began to drum against the roof. Mac sighed to himself as he got out of his chair.

He drove his grey pickup truck through the fields, and caught up with Cali at the edge of the orchard. Mac pressed the button that lowered the window on the driver's side. "You should have checked the weather report," he said.

Cali glanced up, eyelashes blinking away the rain that ran down her face. She was already soaked from head to toe. Her shirt sticking to her torso and round breasts, making it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I guess so," she admitted.

"Well, you can't ride home in this. I'll give you a ride." He drove slowly, making pace with the wheels of the bicycle.

Cali's eyes widened. She came to a stop, her foot shooting down to the wet earth to brake, and Mac brought the truck to a stop beside her. "I can't take a ride from you. You're--you're an alpha."

Mac rolled his eyes. He'd guessed she was an omega, but he had'nt been sure. "You can steal fruit from me, but you can't get in a truck with me?"

"Well--"

"I won't tell anyone," Mac added. He didn't really have anyone to tell. He'd mostly kept to himself since he'd moved in. 

Cali paused, thinking, then nodded. She got off the bicycle and lifted it into the back of the truck, then went around the side and opened the passenger door. She was soaking wet, dripping water on the seat. This close she smelled like summer rain, and a little like a young, flushing omega. Maybe that was Mac's imagination.

*

The next time Cali came, she brought peaches and plums to his door. "Since you're not going to pick them yourself," she said.

Mac glowered, but accepted the bag, eating two the next morning with his breakfast.

*

August came. One week Cali didn't seem to come at all. The next night Zeus started barking much earlier than usual, while it was still light out. When Mac glanced at his watch, it read only four-thirty in the afternoon. Curiosity brought Mac down to the orchard to see what Cali and Zeus were up to.

He found her sitting by her bike, in the grass. She was staring up at the sky. When Mac's frame cast a shadow across her, it took a moment for her head to swing in his direction. "Mac," she said. His name came off her tongue slowly, as if she was saying it for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" The words sounded rough and caustic, but Mac was getting worried. He stepped closer.

"Came to see you. I think." Her stare was vague, eyes dilated nearly black. Zeus padded up to her, head brushing her shoulder, and she patted him absently. Or tried to, her hand nearly missing the dog's big body altogether. "I forget."

His tone sharpened. "Are you on something?" 

"No!" Cali's reply was immediate, a high-pitched, fervent objection.

Mac took another step forward, and the scent that hit him then nearly bowled him over. Cali smelled ripe, open, wet, like an omega in season. He looked at her again, and he could see it now, the way her chest heaved with harsh, forced breaths. She was shivering despite the heaviness of the summer weather.

"Cali, what the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, and the girl flinched at his raised voice. "You're in heat."

Cali's mouth pursed in a frown. She glanced down at herself, still glassy-eyed. "I'm not. I'm on the pill. My mom took me to the doctor."

Mac didn't really know how any of that worked. He did know an omega in heat when he smelled one. "Come on," he said, leaning down to grab her by the arm. She didn't protest, only tried her best to stand on unsteady legs. She was wearing denim shorts, already visibly wet at the part of her legs. Mac stared at the sight for a moment, then looked away.

"I'm taking you home," he said. She didn't protest, but went willingly, the most docile that he had ever seen her.

"Okay."

*

The truck wouldn't start.

Mac fussed over the engine for half an hour, but it stubbornly wouldn't turn over. Cali sat on the front seat, staring into space. Her scent was starting to get to him. His skin was hot and cold in turns, his mind losing track of the end of each of his thoughts as Cali's heat scent wafted in his nose.

"It's fine," Cali said, when Mac finally gave up. "I can ride."

Mac snorted. Even if she could ride that far in her condition, which she probably couldn't, there was no telling who she might meet along the way. "I don't think so. Can you call someone to come get you?"

Cali blushed, looking down. "I forgot my phone." At his irritated grunt, she added, "Can I use yours?"

"Don't have one."

"You don't have one?" That briefly distracted Cali from her heat daze. She looked worried. "What if you have an emergency?"

"There's never been one until you showed up." Mac grimaced, thinking. "Will your family come looking for you?"

She shrugged. "Probably not till tomorrow, at least. I'm gone a lot."

There was silence. Cali was still breathing hard, her scent an invitation that grew stronger with each moment that passed. Zeus barked, pawing the dirt driveway.

"Fine," Mac said. "You can stay inside till then."

Or until her heat had passed. Whichever came first.

*

Inside the kitchen, her scent was overwhelming. Cali complained that her mouth was dry, and poured herself a glass of water from the tap. Mac watched her drink.

"I feel sick."

"It'll pass."

"But you could help. Couldn't you?"

Mac stared at her in surprise. "You don't want that."

"Yeah, I do." She leaned in towards him. "I like the way you smell."

There was a rush of instinct blinding his vision. Mac wanted to grab her by the back of the neck, hold her slender body to him. He flexed his fingers, breathing carefully. "Don't do that."

"Do what? Smell you?" She repeated the movement, this time coming close enough that her face brushed his chest before retreating.

Stand so close. Smell so ready. Mac said, in a rumbling, low voice, "How old are you, Cali?"

She scowled at the question. "Eighteen." When Mac raised sceptical eyebrows she added, "I am! My birthday was last month." She shivered. "I wish you would take care of me. That's what alphas do, isn't it?"

"Where did you learn that?"

Her shoulders straightened. "I know more than you think."

He was amused. "Do you, really?"

Cali nodded, taking a shaky breath. With slow, jerky movements, she got down on her knees on the worn wooden boards of the floor. She wobbled, and Mac had to steady her with two broad hands on her shoulders before she tipped over.

Her fingers snapped open the button on his jeans, and eased down the zipper. She rubbed the front of his underwear with her palm, seeming a little lost, and Mac waited to see what she would do.

Cali's head dipped forward as she made up her mind, tugging down the band of his underwear so she could put her mouth on his thick, hardening cock. She dragged her tongue along the head. Mac wrapped his hand around the back of her head, stroking her hair as he watched her work. She licked stripes up and down from the base to the tip, then sucked the head into her mouth, sighing a little as the alpha taste hit her tongue.

She was pretty on her knees like that, eyes open and watching him back. No idea what she was doing, but Mac didn't mind that. Mac's fingers tangled in the long hair at the nape of her neck. He was caught in her omega scent, submerged in it more and more the longer this went on. Cali's wet mouth sucked at his cock, then she pulled away with a small gasp.

"Open your mouth wide," Mac said. When she hesitated he added, "You don't have to. But you said you wanted me to take care of you, didn't you?"

Cali nodded determinedly. Her hair was spilling from its ponytail, falling over her shoulders. 

"First, you have to take care of me. That's fair, isn't it?" He was still half expecting her to back away. But she was in the thick of her heat now, eyes clouded with lust, and Mac was responding. His body knew he'd caught hold of an omega in heat, whether he'd meant to or not, and now he wanted nothing more than to hold her down and knot her while she screamed for it.

Cali nodded again. She parted her pink lips and widened her jaw. Mac guided the first few inches of his cock into her mouth, then rocked his hips forward. Cali's eyes grew large as his cock hit the back of her throat. Mac held her head until she relaxed, then he pulled back again. Then he shoved into her mouth again, groaning at how good she felt. Her lips touched the base of his cock, where his knot was ready to swell. Cali was as good as she'd promised. She held perfectly still for him, her body rocking a little with the motion of his thrusts. Mac fucked in and out of the heat of her mouth. He pictured coming in her mouth, Cali doing her best to swallow his come as it spilled down her throat. But he wasn't ready. Mac pulled back, and waited for Cali to catch her breath.

"Had enough?" he asked her, and Cali shook her head.

"No." She still trembled with need.

He could smell her easily now, not just the pungency of her heat, but the salty warm scent of her dripping slick.

"Are you making a mess on my floor?" Mac asked her.

Cali shook her head again, an obviously false denial. "You promised to take care of me," she reminded him.

Mac yanked Cali to her feet. She yelped in surprise. "Take off your clothes," he said.

Cali jumped to follow his instructions. He pulled her t-shirt over her head, her perky tits springing free. Her nipples were round and hard, rising and falling with each shallow breath. She toed off her running shoes, then wiggled her hips as she maneuvered out of her ruined shorts and underwear. His eyes traced her bare hips and thighs, and the vee of her slit. 

There was still time to turn around and walk out of the room. He only thought about it for a few seconds. Mac leaned forward and grabbed Cali by her small waist. She squealed as he turned her away from him, forcing her face and shoulders onto the kitchen table with her ass high in the air. His alpha cock was achingly hard at the sight of her, an omega bent over in a perfect pose of submission.

Mac brought his palm down on the curve of her ass, spanking Cali roughly as she cried out. He brought his hand down again and again, her skin growing hot under his hand. Cali squirmed after each hit, refusing to stay still, not quite trying to get away.

"Cali," Mac said, when he was finished. "Look how good you look. This what you came over for?" 

Cali moaned something into the table that sounded like assent. Mac stroked her ass as if to soothe any lingering sting, then plunged two fingers into her pussy. They slid in easily, making Cali moan. Juices were running down legs that shook with the effort of keeping her upright. Mac thrust shallowly into her again, savouring the wet, slick sound. He rubbed the head of his cock with his other hand.

"Sweet little omega pussy. You ever let anyone fuck it before?" He'd guessed the answer, but he asked anyway.

"No," Cali admitted breathlessly.

"Yeah? You sure you're ready?"

She gasped. "Yes. Please."

Omegas were irresistible when they begged, desperate and needy and ready to do anything for a knot. Cali was no exception, her naked body writhing hungrily in his kitchen. "Please," she whined.

"Please, what?" He wanted to hear her say it. 

"Knot me. Please, please, Mac."

The sound of her moaning his name made his cock throb. He stood behind her and thrust his cock into her with one shove. Cali came immediately. Mac moved lazily inside her while she rode it out, shaking and gasping, and then he fucked her in earnest. Cali gripped the edge of the table, and it rattled against the floor in a steady rhythm as he hammered into her pussy as hard as he could, making rough, slapping noises as their bodies met, over and over. She was so wet, dripping sticky cream all over his cock as he thrust deep into her hole. It didn't take long before she came again, screaming. 

"Say it again," he said, and Cali moaned.

"Knot me."

He pulled out, grinding his hard cock over the opening of her sopping pussy in lazy rotations of his hips, watching as his knot swelled. When he slid back into her the head of his cock went easily, as it had before. He pushed in further, until her hole was tight against the girth of his knot. Mac kept pushing, a little at a time.

Cali cried out. She turned her head to rest her blushing cheek on the table, and the glint of tears were visible on her face. "I can't," she protested.

"Yeah, you can," he told her.

"I can't. It hurts."

"You can. You're doing fine, Cali. Just relax." A little more of his knot disappeared inside her pussy as her juices leaked out. Mac snaked a hand around her hips to cup the flesh of Cali's labia and rub his fingers over her clit. "Relax," he said again, as Cali groaned into the sensation.

"It hurts, Mac," she whined again.

"I know. You're doing good."

Mac continued rubbing her for a moment, then thrust the rest of his knot inside her. Her pussy clenched around him. Cali shrieked, and Mac stroked her clit through the aftershocks of another orgasm. He kept fucking into her tight, pulsing hole, watching her body shake underneath him, and then he came, hard, his vision going fuzzy as his legs grew unsteady from the force of it. Cali writhed against the table in pleasure as his come spilled inside her. 

It took fifteen minutes for his knot to deflate, his cock intermittently spurting out the last drops of come into her. Mac kept rubbing Cali's clit in easy circles. The girl trembled against him, never quite making it to the edge. When he withdrew his softened cock, Mac pushed his fingers inside her in its place. He watched in satisfaction as his thick come dripped out of her reddened pussy, mingled with Cali's own wetness.

"You feel better?" he asked her.

Cali shook her head, but said, "A little."

He thrust into her pussy with his fingers again. She was pink and wide open, now that she'd taken his knot. Cali moaned, twisting her ass from side to side.

"Might have to knot you again," Mac said. Cali bobbed her head eagerly in a yes, making him laugh.

"Good," Mac said. He grabbed her hand to put her upright, pulling her through the farmhouse towards the bedroom.

*fin.


End file.
